Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: The Nega Saga
by DogDays124
Summary: A new EEnE Z series where the Eds battle their opposites! Enjoy the story. There will be more added.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Nega Saga

Episode 1: The Beginning of the End

In Peach Creek, today was just a normal day for the kids. They were all outside playing and the Eds were scamming yet again.

"I ain't takin' your crap, Sockhead. This scam will work this time." Eddy reassured, struggling to sew a stuffed animal. They were making a toy shop. They got a bunch of useless junk and they make toys out of them. Double D rolled his eyes. He knew that somehow they would fail.

"I believe that is what you said last time you made a highly absurd and illogical scam." Double D said flatly. Eddy just blew a raspberry at him. Ed ran up to Eddy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ed declared, "We are out of parts, Eddy."

Eddy scratched his head perplexedly, "Already? Huh. Well, let's get over to the junkyard to take as much extra stuff as we can."

So the Eds journeyed along to the junkyard. There obviously was a lot of useless junk, hence the name. Ed began picking up some of the trash and put it into a plastic bag.

Eddy looked around until he found a mirror. He looked at it and smiled at his reflection. "Hey, Mr. Wonderful!" Eddy was so narcissistic and egoistic. He just loved to see himself in a mirror. While Eddy was doing poses in front of the mirror, someone stood behind him.

It was Lee Kanker.

"Well hello. If it isn't the half pint." Lee chuckled.

"Kankers!" Eddy screamed. The other two Kankers had already tied Ed and Double D to a pole with duct tape and put some on their mouths. Lee grabbed Eddy by his shirt and brought him up to her eye level.

"We sure are going to have fun today." Lee said, licking her lips. Eddy shuddered. She threw him back on the ground a few feet away. Eddy was about to get beat up. He closed his eyes tightly.

All of a sudden, there was just this flash. Lee was literally swept off her feet. The blur quickly untied the Eds. He stood in front of them all. He was a boy in a blue fighting gi and a blue head band. He had brown hair.

He kicked May in the stomach and then threw Marie at a pile of junk. Before he could do anything else to Lee, she ran away. The other Kankers followed.

"My gosh, you fought for us. Thank god. I don't even know your name." Eddy thanked the mysterious boy. He smiled.

"My name's Corey." Corey introduced, "I'm twelve and I just moved here with my older cousin Drew." Corey shook the Eds' hands and they laughed.

Double D proclaimed, "You seem like a very nice person. Will we be able to meet your cousin as well?" Corey nodded.

"I don't see why not." Corey said. They walked out of the junkyard and to the Cul-de-Sac. Corey moved into that house no one really lived in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a parallel universe called Universe 421, there were three figures running down the street. They looked just like the Eds but very different. The one that looked like Eddy had a red shirt with a yellow stripe and purple pants with light blue shoes. The one that looked like Double D had a white ski cap with black lines in it, a dark blue shirt, red pants, blue knee socks, and gray shoes. The one that looked like Ed had a blue jacket, with a blue and black shirt, green pants, and white shoes.<p>

Their Cul-de-Sac was in ruin. Some buildings were on fire and destroyed. Those imposters were the ones who caused the mayhem, it was because of them. They teamed up with the ones that looked like Corey and Drew after they had helped defeat the Kankers. Corey and Drew trained them so they could wreck as much havoc as possible.

"Those pathetic humans don't stand a winning chance. They can't hide from us forever." Eddy said looking down on the Cul-de-Sac from the sky. The kids had to hide from the Eds so they would not be killed. They were the only survivors; the Eds had killed everyone else already.

Eddy then saw them hiding behind the remains of Kevin's house. "There you are!" He shouted. Eddy charged at them.

"Uh oh! This is gonna hurt!" Jimmy exclaimed. Kevin took off on his bike with Nazz on it with him.

"Let's go! We have to get to meet Rolf in the forest!" Jonny ran with them too. Sarah jumped into the sky and flew with Jimmy in her arms. Before the Eds had gone bad, Ed taught Sarah how to fly, fight and sense ki. She had also taught Jonny those things, fortunately. Even though, they weren't as strong as the Eds, they could still fight.

This was their last chance to escape this world and find a better place to live. Eddy grew closer to them. Nazz started freaking out. "Hurry up, they're gonna catch us!" Kevin struggled to peddle faster.

"I can't go any faster!" Kevin argued.

"Hang on Jimmy!" Sarah urged. Jimmy was so scared right now. It was either because of how high he was in the sky, or Eddy chasing after them, or both. Most likely both.

Soon enough, they did make it to the forest. But Ed and Double D had caught up with Eddy. Rolf had met the kids half way. They had to go to the pit at the center of the forest. That is where Rolf had built the universal portal. After about ten more minutes they made it. Sarah and Jimmy landed.

Rolf started the machine up and they could see a vortex. All had they to do was jump in within 15 seconds and then they'd be taken to another universe. Sarah and Jonny instructed Rolf, Jimmy, Plank, Kevin and Nazz to jump through the portal first.

"Not so fast!" Ed called out. "You guys are history!" Ed powered up with a blue aura. He was now twice as strong.

"Sarah?" Jimmy called, about to go through the portal.

"Go now Jimmy! We'll be fine!" Sarah reassured. Jimmy shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"I can't leave you!" Jimmy cried. Sarah had no choice but to push Jimmy through the portal and then she destroyed it with a ki blast. Now nobody could get in or out.

Double D demanded angrily, "What have you done?" Sarah and Jonny smirked. Eddy walked up to them.

"Tell us where they went or you're dead!" Eddy commanded clenching his fists.

"Our lips are sealed." Jonny claimed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah! You have to fight us first!" Sarah proclaimed.

Eddy laughed, "I think we can arrange that." He and Double D powered up. Sarah and Jonny stood in a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the normal in the universe which was known as Universe 124, the Eds were about to meet Corey's cousin Drew. Corey opened the door and Drew was inside watching TV. Drew turned around and greeted them. He was 18 years old.<p>

"Hey, you guys must be the Eds. I'm Drew." Drew introduced himself. Double D scratched his head.

"How do you know who we are?" Double D questioned. A sweat drop fell from Drew's head.

"Uh, let's just keep the plot moving." The Eds sat on the sofa and watched the TV. Drew whispered to Corey, "Have you told them yet?"

"… No." Corey replied. Drew face palmed.

"You have to tell them sometime, you know." Drew remarked. Corey nodded. He said he would tell them when the time was right. Ed noticed Corey and Drew talking with each other. He thought that they were definitely hiding something.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Oh nothing important." Drew answered nervously. Ed just shrugged. There was definitely something weird going on.

The Eds stayed at their house for a few more hours. Drew was expecting Corey to tell the Eds about their heritage but he didn't because he knew the Eds would think he was crazy. The Eds soon left. After Drew had closed the door, he punched Corey for not telling them.

"When you want something done, you gotta do it yourself," Drew confirmed, "I'll tell them myself… Tomorrow."

Corey had a sigh of relief, "Better you than me."

"Have you guys noticed something strange about Corey and Drew?" Double D asked them. Eddy and Ed nodded.

"Yeah, they were so covert and secretive." Ed commented.

"That Drew guy was acting very suspicious." Eddy added. So the Eds went back to their homes to get a night's rest. They didn't let that day's weirdness bother them. All would be explained the next day.

Back in Universe 421, Sarah and Jonny were panting heavily. They were just fighting the Nega Eds with all their energy. Their close ripped and they were covered in blood.

"Let's not kill them now. We still have to make them talk." Eddy suggested. The other Eds agreed.

"You won't get a word out of us." Sarah said boldly. The three Eds laughed at her determination. Sarah whispered to Jonny, "I have two Senzu Beans in my back pocket. We can both have one."

"Nice. We'll be back at full strength." Jonny whispered. Sarah took one out and gave it to Jonny. She then took one for herself as well. They ate them. Just as Jonny had said, their power was restored and they could continue fighting now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Nega Saga

Episode 2:

In the morning, Eddy woke up, well rested, at 10:00. Eddy got dressed and then looked in the mirror. Like it was said in the last episode, Eddy loved to observe himself in a mirror.

Eddy sang to himself, "_Eddy McGee is in the house tonight! He just wants to have a real good time. And he gon' make you lose yo' mind. We just want to see him… Shake that! Everyday I'm shuffling_." Eddy's mother interrupted his number.

"Eddy! What are you doing up there?" His mother asked from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Eddy answered. He shook his head and then headed over to Eds house. Before he could go inside, Drew wanted to go with him. Double D was with him as well.

"Sure." Eddy said, simply. Double D knocked on the door three times and then stood back. Sarah answered the door instead of Ed.

"What are you guys doing here? Do you wanna see Ed?" Sarah demanded. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"No, we came here to see you," Eddy responded sarcastically, "Of course we wanna see Ed! Why would we want to see you?" Sarah placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"Why would a 19 year old want to hang out with you, fat head?" Sarah returned. Eddy glared at her with narrow eyes and then they went in. Ed came downstairs and greeted his friends. They then went outside. Drew wanted to tell them about their heritage in the lane so nobody would hear.

Ed asked bewilderedly, "Why are we going to the lane?" Eddy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either. Neither did Double D.

Drew stopped when they arrived. "You guys probably thought Corey and I were hiding something yesterday…"

"No crap, Sherlock." Eddy said. Double D nudged him.

"Right… Well we were. We weren't completely honest with you. What we wanted to tell was… We wanted to ask you if you would spar with us." Drew explained nervously. The Eds had an anime fall. Drew scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah! Let's spar!" Ed agreed. Double D gulped.

"Fighting?" Double D asked. Drew nodded, "Oh dear."

"Uh, Drew. I'm not really much of a fighter. I'm a scammer." Eddy explained.

"Let's just spar this one time." Drew proposed. Eddy and Double D realized they didn't have a choice so they agreed anyway. Drew smiled and they went over to the pit in the forest. He stretched a bit and then spoke to them.

"So… Do any of you know martial arts?" Drew queried. Eddy and Double D stared at him dumbstruck. Ed raised his hand.

He claimed, "I watch a ton of martial arts movies and comics. I even try to do the moves too! I even beat my dad using the new moves!"

Drew nodded, "Great. Why don't you try them on me?"

Ed nodded sternly and then got in a fighting pose. Eddy and Double D paid close attention. Drew got in a fighting pose with him. Ed was the first to attack.

He charged at Drew with a flurry of punches and kicks. For a person who only learned his moves from movies, Ed was really talented. He was pretty fast to for an amateur.

Drew began to block and evade some hits. Then he tried a bunch of different combos on Ed. Though they didn't hurt him very much. But then Ed took a big blow to the face and was sent flying. He stood back up again.

Ed panted for a moment. He then ran at Drew and gave him a kick to the face and then a punch to the stomach. Drew stopped the fight before things got out of hand. It was obvious that Ed was almost as strong as Drew.

"Whoa! Ed how did you do that?" Eddy asked, excitedly. Ed shook his head.

"A fighter never reveals his mustard because it gets on his pants." Ed said stupidly. Eddy rubbed his chin.

Drew sighed. "There's something else we wanted to tell you." The three Eds stared at him.

"What now?" Eddy groaned.

"You guys are Saiyans." Drew claimed. The Eds were silent. They weren't really sure how to react to this.

"Saying what?" Ed asked. Drew shook his head.

"No, Saiyans. Corey and I are Saiyans as well. Saiyans are a race of people from Planet Vegeta." Drew explained.

Eddy burst out laughing, "Wait, so you mean we're extraterrestrials? With, like, supernatural powers? But conveniently, we still look and act like humans?"

Drew shrugged, "Basically."

Eddy face palmed, "That's something I'd expect from Ed." Yeah, Ed would say something like that. Drew told them that it was true though. Eddy kept shaking his head. He was also very obstinate. Would he ever believe?

"Wait!" Ed called. Now they looked at him. "I believe you!"

"You do?" Drew said. Ed nodded.

"I always knew I was different. It all makes sense… The little stub on our lower backs that nobody else has… My strength… Eddy, your speed… And Double D, your intelligence."

"Corey and I have those stubs on our lower backs as well," Drew confirmed, "from where our tails used to be."

"I knew it!" Ed exclaimed.

"Impossible… Though we did evolve from monkeys… But we couldn't have been born with tails!" Double D denied.

"As a matter of fact you are Saiyans." Drew stated. Ed nodded and stood by Drew.

"Ed! Don't believe this idiot!" Eddy argued.

Drew glared at Eddy and then smirked, "How about I show you some of my supernatural powers then?" Drew then posed and began screaming aloud. The ground began to tremble. It was like an earthquake was occurring.

"What the heck!" Eddy shouted. The ground around Drew crumbled. It then defied gravity. Double D thought this defied the laws of physics.

Then a blue aura surrounded Drew. It looked like he was on fire. The Eds screamed in terror and started backing the hell out of there slowly. What freaked them out even more was that his muscles expanded.

Drew ceased screaming and his aura was gone. And the rocks that defied fell back down and then he smiled again. He walked on over to a really big and tall tree and lifted it from the ground and held it up over his head. "Do you guys believe you're Saiyans now?"

Eddy and Double D nodded nervously. You could say he was good at negotiating. Ed and Drew laughed at them. "Corey and I want to train you to become as strong as us, if not stronger."

"Sure, you can train us as long as you don't kill us first!" Eddy joked, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Back in Universe 421, the Nega Eds were causing more trouble. Ed found a group of people. They had weapons so they thought they could take him on. Ed chuckled.<p>

"If you wanna fight me, then use your fists!" Ed exclaimed. A man fired his gun. Though Ed caught the bullet. "Nice shot!" He ran at the man faster than they could see and punched the man in his stomach. That killed him. Another man with a knife tried to cut Ed but then he kicked him in the face which decapitated him.

They thought that Ed couldn't get them all at once, so they all ran him with their guns and knives. But still, Ed killed them all one by one barely using a fraction of his power. Then there was only one man left.

"I can still beat you!" He claimed. Ed shook his head.

"Yeah! And as a matter of fact, I think these belong to you!" Ed joked. Ed stole the man's weapons so fast, he didn't even see him. Ed took the gun and shot him in the face.

Eddy and Double D landed there and met with Ed. "There you are." Eddy said.

"Sorry, there was a group of people I had to take care of." Ed explained.

"Heh. Good for them." Eddy said.

The Nega Eds had allowed Sarah and Jonny to escape. Only because Jonny finally told them that the kids went to Universe 124. They made it to Rolf's house. In this universe, instead of a farmer, Rolf was a scientist. He told them he had created a machine they could use to contact people from different universes. They figured they could contact Nazz, Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy once they got it working. But that would be very difficult. They knew Double D was going to build his own universal portal too to get to Universe 124 so they had to hurry up and warn them.

Fortunately for them, it wouldn't be that easy for Double D to build that thing. It took Rolf months and Double D was smart, but not a super genius. And in this universe Rolf was a lot smarter. So they had some time.

* * *

><p>Back in Universe 124, Drew and Corey were training the Eds in the pit. Ed and Double D were still having a hard time controlling their ki. So far, Ed was doing everything right. He was way ahead. He just needs to fly.<p>

Just in the middle of it all, a vortex opened in the middle of the pit. They were all so confused. They walked up to it slowly.

"What is this thing?" Eddy asked. Ed walked up to it and stuck his finger inside the vortex.

"It seems to be a whirling mass of some substance… I don't know why it's here though." Ed answered.

Universe 421 Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf fell out of it. If they weren't confused before, they are now. Drew rubbed his chin. They stood up and then looked around. They landed here because this was the exact same spot that Rolf built the Universal portal. Jimmy and Nazz hid behind Kevin and Rolf.

"It's the Eds!" Jimmy screamed.

"With Corey and Drew!"

"Um, what?" Corey said, confused as hell. The Eds almost didn't recognize them. Even though they looked just like the kids, they still looked slightly different just like the Nega Eds.

"Don't hurt us man." Kevin begged.

Double D walked up to them, "Kevin, why would we hurt you?"

Rolf thought for a minute. "Wait a minute! It worked! Rolf's Universal Portal worked!" Rolf cheered. He jumped up and down.

"How is all the weird stuff in my life happening all at once? I haven't even gone through puberty yet!" Eddy complained.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: The Nega Saga

Episode 3: Training Harder

"What Rolf is about to tell you may seem strange, but he avers that this information is really most sincerely true," Rolf said. They all nodded and listened to Rolf explain what had happened in their universe, "Our universe, Universe 421, is the opposite of your universe, Universe 124. Universe 421 is a place of ruin. Because of your opposites, the Nega Eds.

"Their minds were corrupted by the evil trickery from Corey and Drew's opposites. So everyday it is hard to survive. Sarah and Jonny stayed to fight off the Nega Eds. If they survive, they should be going over to Rolf's lab to start up the Universal Contactor. And yes, Rolf does have a lot of inventions with the word 'universal' in them. Anyways, Rolf needs to hook up a contactor somewhere, say a TV so we can talk to them." Rolf continued.

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked. Rolf nodded solemnly. Eddy rubbed the back of his head, "Mondo cool…"

"And Nega Double D will build his own Universal Portal so they'll be coming here soon. But that'll take months for him to build. When they do, you guys have to be ready to fight them. Rolf believes their power levels are 3,030, 3,000 and 2,980, Nega Ed being the strongest and Nega Double D being the weakest. Rolf deems Corey and Drew will come as well. Drew's at 4,350 and Corey's at 4,200."

Corey stomped his foot, "This can't be happening! Eds, you know what this means…"

"I'm afraid to say." Double D claimed. He knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. Drew placed a hand on his shoulder.

"To get stronger than them, we'll have to train harder and longer. But I know a way." Drew smiled. The Eds looked at him dumbstruck. Drew stood proud. He may have the answer to the problem.

"What is it, Drew?" Ed questioned. Drew laughed.

"We should consider doing something called Hyper Training. It's this huge room where you can change the gravity to, say ten times the gravity of Earth. That makes the training so intense. Though time goes faster in there then in the real world. A year in there would probably be about a day in the real world." Drew responded.

Double D rubbed his hat, "Wherever might that be though?"

"Oh, Corey and I built that thing a few months ago in a forest by Lemon Brook. I don't think it's that far from here." Drew said pointing in the east direction. Ed grew excited. He loved trying out new things. This whole thing to him was just a big game, or something he read in a comic book.

"You guys can come to. There's a control room where you can watch us train and you guys won't be affected or harmed." Corey suggested.

"Sure!" Jimmy agreed. As long he didn't get hurt, Jimmy was okay with it. Nazz agreed too. She thought this would be a fun experience. Kevin and Rolf were going to go to Double D's house to set up the contactor.

"It's definitely going to be difficult for me to adjust to this new daily routine, training everyday and such." Double D thought.

"It'll be fine. Let's head out."

So they walked through the forest and through Lemon Brook. Eddy still wasn't quite fond of that place especially after what happened the last time he was here. "Bunch of lemon sucking ass wipes." Eddy groaned. He crossed his arms.

"Okay, it's right over there." Corey said pointing at the big building. It was pretty tall and wide. It was three times as big as Peach Creek High. They entered and Corey unlocked the door to the training room.

"Alright Eds, I'm about to turn on the gravity which will be ten times as much as Earth's. So be careful." Drew warned. The Eds nodded and braced themselves. Drew pushed the button. They immediately fell on the ground and they couldn't stand up. Drew also changed the whole training room to look like a mountainous area. It looked the room got bigger and wider as a matter of fact. They could even here the ambience.

He came inside looked at the Eds laughing. "You need help?" He asked.

Eddy growled, "YES I want help! GET me up NOW!" Drew shook his head and grabbed Eddy's hand pulling him up. Corey helped Ed and Double D up to. Drew let go of Eddy. He could barely move. He took really small and slow steps and then fell back down on his chin. Eddy slowed pushed himself back up and stood there.

It was even worse for Double D. Ed had to hold him up while he was struggling to stand as well. "This is absurd! And does it have to be so cold in here?" Not only did it look like a mountainous area of really high elevation, it was as cold as one.

"This is gonna take a while for them to get used to. Though Eddy and Ed seem to be moving slowly. It's just Double D I'm worried about." Corey observed. Drew concurred.

"No doubt." He added.

In the control room, the kids watched the Eds strive to move. "My, how do Corey and Drew move so quickly in that gravity?" Nazz questioned. She went over to the microphone and spoke into it. "Are you dudes okay in there?" Drew gave her thumbs up. She sat back down in her chair and watched.

Ed tried jumping from the ground, but he could barely make it two inches off the ground. "Ed feels like he weighs 400 pounds!"

"It'll probably take them a while to get used to that." Jimmy thought, "Let's hope they do soon."

"If they are our only hope, then we're in trouble." Nazz commented. She wasn't being pessimistic, just realistic. Probably a few months, they might be ready, but as of now, they aren't making much progress.

Eddy was starting to get really angry and determined to move fast. He was trying so hard that he was starting to hurt himself. Little by little, he kept on going. "I can win! I can win! I… Can… Do… This!" And then his body started getting used to it. Eddy started moving faster. Eddy panted. He never worked that hard in his life. He felt like he just tried to run with a cinderblock tied to his back! Now he could walk almost normal without working as hard. It then became as straightforward as pi, which is 3.14159265358979323846264338… (That's all I know, for real).

"Look at Eddy! He's putting one foot in front of the other as if it's simple!" Drew joked. Eddy grinned.

"Yeah! Go legs! Go!" Ed cheered, still holding onto Double D. Ed put Double D down and started walking around with Eddy. They were practically marching in step with each other. Ed and Eddy both tried jumping and they made it a foot off the ground.

Eddy exclaimed, "We did it!"

Now all they had to worry about was Double D. He wasn't moving at all. Corey sighed disappointedly. "Drew, how about you teach Ed and Eddy to fight while I help out Double D." Corey suggested. Drew did so.

"Hey Eds!" Drew called out.

Ed and Eddy stopped what they were doing immediately and stood up straight up with serious faces. "What is your command?" They asked in unison.

'That is awesome!' Drew thought to himself, "I'm gonna teach you guys how to fight now. Eddy, I have a challenge for you."

"I'm ready!" Eddy shouted. He got into a flawed fighting pose but he still looked confident.

"All you have to do is try and punch me… And I won't fight back." Drew directed.

Eddy thought, "Is that all? This is gonna be easy!"

"Ready set GO!" Drew screamed instantly starting the challenge.

Eddy slowly ran to Drew as he hasn't gotten that fast yet and when he was about to hit him, Drew rapidly sprung out of the way. Eddy ran after him again. This time Eddy was right in front of him again. He tried again but Drew dodged it easily. He tried several more times, but every time Drew still evaded his fist.

Drew then jumped in the other direction. Eddy followed him. "Heh. Who said this would be easy?" Eddy gained speed and pounced at him. He missed by just a hair.

"Damn, this is so hard," Eddy complained.

"Come on, Eddy just hit me." Drew allowed, holding out his hand. Eddy went ahead and tried to hit it but he pulled it back. "Psych!"

So, for a couple more hours, Corey and Drew taught the Eds how to fight, even Double D after he had gotten used to the intense gravity. They improved remarkably after that. But still they had much more to learn so that they could take on the Nega Eds. Since time was faster in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, instead of being in there for three hours, they were only in there for about twenty minutes in reality. So it was still the afternoon.

"Oh yeah, guys, try jumping as high as you can."

The Eds did, and they from only one foot to about twenty feet in the sky. Hyper training really did make a difference. Eddy wanted to try out his speed. He ran to a tree about seven feet away and to the next one, and the next one and back in only 2.4 seconds.

"I thought I was fast before, but this is mondo cool!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Not much longer now and the Eds might be even more powerful than Corey and Drew." Nazz said, hopefully. Jimmy concurred.

For the rest of the day, the Eds fought each other outside and were going back to the Time Chamber another day. At about half past midnight, they decided to take five and get some rest. Jimmy and Nazz had already fallen asleep. Since Corey and Drew had just taught the Eds to fly, the Eds just carried them to the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy was lucky to have to carry Nazz. Ed was unfortunate to carry Jimmy. "Rats!" Ed exclaimed.

Double D was gonna go back to his house to help Kevin and Rolf set up the contactor if they hadn't already finished it. "Thank Yeshmiyek for sending Double D-Ed-boy to aid Rolf in setting up the contactor as Kevin-boy can't even handle the simple task of hammering a nail!" Rolf said.

"Whatever." Kevin said flatly, crossing his arms.

"I'd be glad to be of assistance to you, Rolf." Double D acknowledged.

Now everyone else was going to sleep over at Corey and Drew's tonight. They had enough room for everyone and more. Nazz and Ed shared a room while Eddy and Jimmy shared a room. "Rats!" Eddy exclaimed.

Drew had told them of another good training method. It was weighted clothing. Ed and Eddy were eager to try it out. "YES I wanted weighted clothing! PUT them on me NAO!" Ed shouted mimicking Eddy from earlier, "Please!" He then begged jumping up and down like a child.

"I'll see if I can get you some." Drew replied.


End file.
